big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
We stand with bike safety.
https://www.gofundme.com/f/patricvitek GarfieldMN has to say something before we start On November 1st 2019, in Minnesota, a young kid was killed in a bike accident. His was Patric Vitek, who got hit in the rear side of the bike while biking to Dakota Hills Middle School in Eagan Minnesota where he had education there. Today was Patric’s birthday. It’s sad to be born and die on your birthday. Warm regards from GarfieldMN to the Vitek family :) The morning in Minnesota on November 1st 2019 was very dark. So be EXTREMELY cautious while riding a bike in the dark, I believe that he died of head injuries because he wasn’t wearing a helmet Local news in Minnesota say he was a hockey player, and I knew that. I was in his band and he plays the trombone and was a very good one too. GarfieldMN and ItsYaBoiP-dog knew Patric well, so send warm regards to everyone at DHMS who is grieving of this event (like me, and P-dog even more) and to the Vitek family. Especially the Vitek family. Thank you, now onto PigLover’s bike safety —————————————————————————————————————————————— We would like to support bike safety, here are some tips on how to be safe. Bold and italic means it’s the MOST important rules because this is what have caused this accident. But if it is underlined too, it is important for walkers and bikers! *''Do not wear headphones while riding. Especially when it is dark.'' *'Keep both hands on the handlebars, except when signaling.' *'Keep both feet on pedals.' *'In a group, ride single-file, with the flow of traffic.' *''Wear a brightly colored helmet and retro-reflective material on your clothing.'' *'Use the correct hand signals.' *''Before entering a roadway: Stop. Look left. Look right. Look left.'' *'Hazards on the road' *'Uneven, rough surfaces can cause falls.' *'An object in the road can cause a flat tire, loss of balance or unsafe maneuver. Avoid riding across unknown objects.' *'Slippery surfaces create a loss of traction which may cause you to lose control of your bike. Slow down or walk your bike across slippery surfaces.' *'Communicate your intention to turn, stop, and change lanes using recognized hand signals.' *'The best guideline is: Be Alert. Be Wary. Be Seen.' *''' Be Alert Scan ahead, center, left and right.' ' Be Wary Pay attention to vehicles, pedestrians and others on the road.' ' Be Seen Use your horn, hand signals and light to be seen by others on the road.' * 'ALWAYS USE THE CROSS WALK! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO BIKE 0.5 MILES, DO IT!' * '''Never ride your bike while crossing the street.' ' ' ' ' 10 Tips for Safer Cycling *''Wear your helmet. Follow this simple rule and you reduce your risk of serious injury by as much as 85 percent.'' *'Keep your head up and look ahead, not at the ground. You need to see what is coming up so you have time to react and maneuver.' *'One person per bike. Riding with unsecured passengers puts you at risk for injury to yourself and others.' *'Ride in single file with space between bikes.' *'Ride on the right side of the road, never against traffic. Otherwise, you are at risk for an accident – or a ticket.' *'Plan ahead if you will ride in a group. Agree on the route ahead of time. Have a plan on what you will do if separated by traffic.' *'If you will be riding in an unfamiliar area, check out local laws and rules first.' *'Avoid busy roads and peak traffic times on your route.' *'Before riding at night, ask someone to help you check your visibility to motorists.' *'Maintain the bikes in your household. Keep chains clean and lubricated and periodically inspect brake pads.' ---- DO NOT ADD CATEGORIES TO THIS ARTICLE FOR RESPECT FOR PATRIC VITEK!! IF YOU DO, A PENALTY WILL FOLLOW!! Category:Important Category:Tributes